Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of electronic devices, and, more particularly, to an electronic device having more than one operating system domain for security control.
An electronic device, such as a computer, smart phone, laptop, tablet, handheld gaming device, or other device may have the capability of executing applications for the convenience of a user of the device. Frequently, these types of devices may be used for both personal and work activities. The device may establish separate domains (operating system domains) that may include different user accounts, applications, and network resources that are separated by security protocols. Typically, information from a first domain is not provided to a second domain because of the applicable security and separation of information between domains. A user of the electronic device may be accustomed to some operating system features, such as a clipboard service, which can store content from an application. To avoid unintended exfiltration of data from a secure domain, it is desirable to manage data storage and retrieval associated with the clipboard service, while providing a seamless user experience to the user of the device.